Baby, Please Believe to Me
by younlaycious88
Summary: Saat Baekhyun mengetahui dirinya hamil anak Chanyeol, saat itu pula dia harus mendapati kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol berselingkuh. Benarkah Chanyeol memang berselingkuh? Dan siapakah selingkuhannya? Apakah ini akhir dari hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Lalu bagaimana nasib anak dalam kandunganny? Its story about CHANBAEK slight Chansoo with another EXO pairing [GS for uke]


**Younlaycious's Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Baby, Please Believe Me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast: Park Chanyeol - Wu Baekhyun **

**Support Cast: Kim Joonmyeon - Wu Yixing **

**Kim Jongin - Park Kyungsoo **

**Wu Yifan - Huang Zitao **

**Oh Sehun - Wu Luhan **

**Kim Jongdae - Park Minseok **

**Genre: Hurt, Drama, Angst, Comfort**

**Rate: K+**

**Length: Twoshoot**

**Warning: GS for uke, OOC, klo ada typo harap dimaklumin hehehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja menatap nanar benda persegi panjang di tangannya. Dua strip berwarna merah terlihat jelas pada benda persegi panjang tersebut. Bukan hanya satu benda yang menunjukkan hasil demikian. Ya, seperti yang diketahui yeoja ini positif hamil. Namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahagia. Entah bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku memberitahunya? Bagaimana jika dia menolak mengakuinya? Atau memintaku mengugurkannya?"_ batin yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Kesekian kalinya dia menarik napas. Dia merutuki kebodohannya, seandainya sebulan yang lalu dia dengan tegas menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu, semua ini tak akan terjadi. Sekarang percuma menyesalinya, ibaratnya nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Menyesal tak akan mengubah apapun. Yang harus dipikirkan sekarang adalah jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"TOK TOK TOK" suara pintu kamar mandi diketuk.

"Baekhyunie, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Luhan menyadarkannya sudah hampir sejam dia berada di kamar mandi.

"Ne, jie. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan sambil memperhatikan keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Emmmm….Jiejie mianhe, sepertinya acara makan siang kita harus dibatalkan. Aku harus menyeleseikan sebuah urusan. Dan aku tak yakin apakah urusan itu akan selesei tepat saat jam makan siang." Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan masih pukul 10 pagi.

"Soal itu bisa kita ganti dengan makan malam nanti. Yang jelas aku ingin makan bersamamu hari ini. Ani, bukan aku saja tapi calon keponakanmu juga. Jadi setelah ini aku tak menerima penolakan. Tapi kau yakin baik-baik saja? Klo ada apa-apa kau bisa cerita padaku." tanya Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

Baekhyun tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan hanya untuk menenangkan hati jiejie tercintanya. "Aku baik-baik saja eonni dan baiklah kita akan bersama nanti malam. Di restoran favoritmu." Luhan senang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, setelah itu dia pun segera menghubungi restoran favoritnya untuk memesan tempat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya, Park Chanyeol, pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir setahun ini. Dia telah memikirkan semuanya, jika kekasihnya itu menolak untuk bertanggungjawab maka dia tak akan memaksa. Dia hanya ingin memberitahukan kehadiran sang janin. Begitu Luhan mematikan smartphonenya, Baekhyun segera pamit.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari pintu apartemennya. Luhan memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar mandi. Dia yakin adiknya benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini. Dia berharap ada petunjuk yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan adik bungsunya. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan, ketika masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan melihat keadaannya yang berantakan. Testpack bertebaran di lantai kamar mandi. Dia segera mengecek testpack itu dan makin terkejutlah dia melihat hasil yang ditunjukkan, bukan hanya 1 testpack tapi semua yang berserakan di lantai. _"Baekhyun hamil?"_ batinnya. Segera dia menghubungi Baekhyun. Nihil! Smartphone Baekhyun tak aktif. Dia hanya dapat menarik napas pasrah menunggu kepulangan sang adik. Diputuskannya menghubungi Oh Sehun, suaminya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen, terlihat seorang namja masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul ½ 11. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan segera bangun dari dunia mimpinya. Pintu kamar sang namja yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol terbuka, seorang yeoja berkulit putih dan bermata bulat melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang oppa dan keadaan kamarnya yang dapat dibilang cukup berantakan.

"PARK CHANYEOL! IREONNNAAA!" teriak Kyungsoo sang adik.

"Eunggghhh…5 menit lagi baby Baek!" jawab Chanyeol yang mengira itu suara Baekhyun, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

"Aishhh! Kenapa aku harus dikelilingi oleh namja-namja pemalas." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Yahhh! Park Chanyeol! Ireonaaa apa kau tidak berangkat ke kantor hari ini?" tak ada jawaban dari sang oppa.

"YAHHH! Kau ingin dijadikan bakpao oleh Xiu eonni? Bangunlah Park Chanyeol oppaku sayang! Sebentar lagi jam 11." Kyungsoo mengguncang badan sang oppa tak sabaran.

"Baby Baek kau berisik sekali, apa kau ingin menagih jatahmu eoh?" Chanyeol bukannya bangun malah menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Yahhh! Oppa pabbo! Lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Ahhhh kenapa suaramu begitu sexy di pagi hari?" Chanyeol masih belum sadar. Sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Berusaha mencerna apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Yahhh! Aku ini.…." Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab dia sadar ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dan Chanyeol.

"Kau? Siapa?" tanyanya kebingungan. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua adik kakak tersebut.

"_Ehhh…siapa dia? Apa dia teman oppa? Atau kekasihnya? Tapi siapun dia, dia orang yang aneh."_ Batinnya. Sang oppa semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Segera dia tersadar tujuan utamanya.

"YAHHHH! PARK CHANYEOLLLL IREONAAAA!" teriaknya tepat di samping telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kaget mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"AWWW! APPOOO!" teriak Kyungsoo

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menggumpulkan nyawanya yang masih melanglang buana. Merenggangkan badannya. Melihat ke arah jam. Membelalakan matanya.

"MWOOOO! Aishhhh! Aku terlambat!" paniknya, segera bangun dari ranjangnya tanpa memedulikan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di lantai, dengan kecepatan angin dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar tiang kurang ajar! Bukannya menolong adiknya malah meninggalkan begitu saja, eoh? Ku doakan kau terlambat ke kantor dan dijadikan bakpao oleh Xiu eonni." Gerutunya.

Meski kesal dengan perlakuan oppanya, tak membuatnya mengabaikan keadaan sang oppa. Buktinya sekarang dia mulai sibuk merapikan kamar oppanya, meski tak jarang terdengar gerutuan dari bibir mungilnya. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sang oppa yang telah memakai setelan kantornya.

"Ahhh Kyung mianhe tadi aku mendorongmu. Itu juga salahmu menganggetkanku. Dan kenapa kau tak membangunkanku setengah jam lebih awal." Kata Chanyeol sambil membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang berserakan di atas meja kerja.

"Mwo? Park Chanyeol oppaku tersayang. Adikmu ini telah membangunkanmu daritadi tapi kau tak menggubrisku. Seharusnya kau jangan menyalahkanku. Aku bahkan tak protes kau tak menjemputku di bandara. Tadinya aku kira sesampainya aku di Korea. Oppaku tersayang akan menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat, jangankan pelukan hangat menanyakan kabarku saja tidak."protesnya

"Mianhe adikku tersayang. Oppamu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya memakai dasi.

"Aku seperti yang kau lihat saat ini." Dengan sigap Kyungsoo membantu sang oppa yang kesusahan memasang dasinya. Biasanya Baekhyun yang membantunya memakai dasi. Tapi hari ini kekasihnya itu tidak datang dan memberi kabar sama sekali. Dia mengira mungkin Baekhyun sedang sibuk hingga belum sempat mengabarinya atau datang kemari.

"Aku senang melihatmu lagi, aku sungguh merindukanmu Kyung." Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ishhh oppa….tak peka! Bagaimana bisa kau punya kekasih jika seperti ini terus?" Kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar omelan sang adik. "Soal itu nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Jika tidak Xiu noona dapat menjadikanku bakpao." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, kemudian segera melarikan diri sebelum sang adik mengamuk.

"PARK CHANYEOLLLL! KAU KU DOAKAN BENAR-BENAR DIJADIKAN BAKPAO OLEH XIU EONNI!" teriaknya.

"AKU PASTI JADI BAKPAO PALING TAMPAN SEDUNIA." Balas Chanyeol diiringi suara pintu depan ditutup terburu-buru.

"Ishhhh menyebalkan! Mungkin aku harus mencarikannya seorang kekasih agar dia berubah. Atau mungkin sekalian calon istri!" Gerutunya. Seperti tersadar sesuatu dia pun segera mengejar sang oppa ke basement. Namun, terlambat karena mobil Chanyeol telah menghilang dari basement.

"_Menunggu manusia tiang jelek ini pulang sajalah baru aku memberitahunya."_ Batinnya seraya kembali ke apartemen sang oppa dan melanjutkan kembali kegiata bersih-bersihnya. Ketika dia membersihkan area sekitar pintu kamar Chanyeol, tempat Baekhyun berdiri tadi. Dia menemukan testpack milik Baekhyun.

"MWOOOO?" pekiknya. Berusaha mencerna barang temuannya. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Baekhyun. Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir daritadi. Dia benar-benar mencemaskan adik bungsunya itu. Sudah sejak jam 10 tadi Baekhyun pergi, hingga sesore ini belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangannya. Oh Sehun, suami Luhan, melihat kelakuan Luhan sekarang membuatnya makin cemas. Bukan hanya cemas pada sang adik ipar, tapi juga pada sang istri dan calon anak mereka. Luhan telah menceritakan semuanya ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Baekhyun tadi.

"Chagi, aku tahu kau mencemaskan Baekhyun. Tapi jika kau seperti ini. Aku malah cemas padamu dan calon anak kita. Pikirkanlah juga kondisimu. Bukannya aku tak mencemaskan Baekhyun, hanya saja aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu dan calon anak kita. Aku juga yakin Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja, dia hanya memerlukan waktu menenangkan dirinya sebentar." Kata Sehun berusaha menenangkan Luhan, kemudian menarik Luhan duduk disampingnya.

Luhan menarik napas beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sehun benar, seharusnya dia juga memperhatikan kondisinya. Dia juga seharusnya percaya pada Baekhyun bahwa dia tak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Mianhe Hunnie. Aku hanya terlalu cemas dengan Baekhyun jadi mengabaikanmu bahkan kondisiku." Luhan memeluk Sehun, mencari ketenangan dan kehangatan.

"Gwaenchana. Aku tahu kau cemas karena menyayangi Baekhyun." Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan. Dan membalas pelukan Luhan lebih erat.

"Kau belum memberitahukan Kris hyung dan Yixing noona masalah Baekhyun kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku rasa mereka jangan diberitahu dulu. Lebih baik kita tunggu mereka hingga kembali ke Korea." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. Membenamkan diri kedalam pelukan Sehun.

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Luhan segera melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau darimana saja? Aku dan Sehun mencemaskanmu." Luhan menatap miris adik bungsunya. Penampilan Baekhyun lebih kacau daritadi pagi saat dia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Luhan akan mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, tapi Sehun menahannya. Dari dalam kamar terdengar suara tangisan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Begitu memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, dia menjadikan pintu sebagai sandaran. Lagi-lagi dia menangis. Kejadian di apartemen Chanyeol tadi kembali terlintas di otaknya. Dia tak menyangka Chanyeol tega padanya. Setelah menghamilinya, kemudian selingkuh di belakangnya. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol mengatakan dia sibuk dan waktu kebersamaan mereka berkurang. Ternyata sibuk berselingkuh di belakangnya.

Lelah menangis, Baekhyun bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan kea rah lemari pakaiannya. Dia mengambil koper, mulai memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. Dia telah mengambil keputusan. Hal yang telah dipikirkannya sejak meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun memutuskan, Chanyeol tak perlu tahu soal kehamilannya. Dia mengubah keputusan awalnya. Percuma saja Chanyeol tahu jika pada akhirnya dia pasti menolak janin yang Baekhyun kandung. Kejadian tadi siang sudah cukup menjelaskan jawaban Chanyeol tanpa perlu ditanyakan langsung.

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. "Annyeong aegy, aku eommamu." Katanya membuka percakapan dengan sang janin. "Mulai hari ini hanya ada kita berdua. Hanya ada kau dan eomma . Mungkin juga masih ada ahjussi dan ahjummamu, keluarga eomma." Lanjutnya lirih. Perlahan air matanya kembali turun. "Mulai hari ini, bersama-sama kita akan memulai lembaran baru. Kau tak usah kuatir tak akan punya appa. Ada Yifan Ahjussi, Suho ahjussi dan Sehun ahjussi yang akan menjadi appamu. Kau juga akan memiliki banyak eomma nantinya. Mereka pasti menyayangimu. Saat kau lahir nanti eomma akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka. Kau baik-baiklah di perut eomma sekarang. Eomma mencintaimu." Katanya mengakhiri percakapan itu.

Diusapnya kembali air matanya. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu sambil menggeret kopernya. Dia menarik napas beberapa kali, menyakinkan sekaligus menguatkan dirinya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja, pasti sanggup melewati semua ini dan keputusan yang diambilnya adalah yang terbaik. _"Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol! Terima kasih untuk hadiah terindah yang telah kau hadirkan dalam hidupku. Aku akan menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik. Selamat tinggal Seoul!"_ katanya dalam hati. Dengan mantap Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Di depan pintu kamarnya telah berdiri Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka menatap Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Baek, kau….."

"Jiejie, oppa, ayo kita berangkat ke Jeju."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BDY

.

.

.

.

.

**Annyeongggggg Younha datang dengan FF baru. FF yang beda dari FF Youn sebelum-sebelumnya. Youn pengen coba genre FF yang beda nih dari FF Youn yang sebelumnya. Semoga aja tak mengecewakan readerdeul sekalian hehehhehe. Karena jujur aja Youn kuatir klo semua FF yg Youn buat genrenya gitu-gitu aja kalian lama-lama pada bosen baca nya. Makanya Youn putuskan mencoba genre baru hehehhe. **

**Maap ya klo Youn kebanyakan buat FF padahal ada 2 FF (Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi? & BSBS/BaekSooBaek Show) yang lum Youn rampungkan. Dan soal kedua FF itu jangan kuatir pasti Youn seleseikan hehehehehe. Buat yang menantikan new chapter Ujian Cinta Sehun, Lagi? Sabar ya. Youn masih rapat tertutup bareng Krisho untuk menguji si Sehun lagi wkwkwkwkwk, sedangkan yg BSBS udah update kemarin ^^**

**Baiklah daripada ntar banyak yang protes gara-gara Youn terlalu cerewet Youn permisi dulu deh hehehehe ^^**

**Sebelum pamit Youn ngucapin makasih buat kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca FF ini ^^*bow bareng Chanbaek***

**Penutupnya REVIEW aja dari kalian hehehehhe**

**Annyeongggg ^^**


End file.
